


Look, stopping a cyber invasion is hard enough without falling in love

by Galvanbender



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvanbender/pseuds/Galvanbender
Summary: Zoey and Betty are assigned to the same mission. No big deal, right? If only. They say undercover personas should be close to reality to avoid slipping up between the two but this hits a bit too close to home.





	1. An Encounter Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ATLPanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLPanther/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Friday, Zoey and the rest of the Rangers are called into a very peculiar meeting with Shaw.

Commander Shaw had called everyone into her office to discuss a new mission. This was unusual for her because missions were typically given out at the main lab, that way any specialized equipment for those missions could be given out at the same time. Zoey arrived early, even more so than usual. Because of this, she was stuck outside while Shaw finished a meeting with her own superior, General Burke. She was passing the time by reading a book. This one was about native wildlife in Central America. Typically a book of this kind and quality would hold Zoey's full attention but today her mind kept drifting somewhere else. She thumbed an envelope in her left hand that she was using as a bookmark, tracing invisible circles on its already broken seal as if it would somehow reapply the glue and close up the Pandora's box that she already opened. Her back leaned against the wall with one bent leg pushed against it. Her normal cheerful expression wasn't present, replaced with one of worry and intense thinking. She was so focused on her own thoughts that she didn't notice the Bruke siblings approach until Betty was a bit too close for comfort.

"Hi!" The small girl said a bit too loud for the distance she was at, "Whatcha got there?"

With that Zoey was shaken out of her stooper and nearly slipped off the wall she was using for support. In her attempt to frantically regain composure she dropped the envelope on the floor.

"Oops, you dropped something," Betty said as she crouched down to pick up the envelope, "sorry about startling like that."

"It's no biggie," Zoey responded.

As Zoey bent a bit to take the letter from the still crouching Betty's hand their fingers gently and momentarily brushed against one another. it probably lasted no more than a fraction of a second but with Zoey already hyper-aware from stress it felt like multiple minutes. She tried to make eye contact and play it off like she was fine but Betty saw right through her. She jumped up to her full height and pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just worried about a stupid event my mom wants me to come with her to. It's really not a big deal."

"Oh boy, don't me and Ben understand that. Dad has dragged us to more stuffy military balls then we can count. Isn't that right, Ben?"

"So many," Betty's brother finally piped in. Zoey almost forgot he was there. "Me and Betty started making a game out of how many generals and officers we could find wearing the same exact tie."

"And we're not just talking color. We mean same pattern, length, shade, knot. The whole shebang."

"I'm pretty sure they hate being there as much as we do. At least they have stuff to do. Talk to each other I mean. Me and Betty never had anyone our age to hang out with. Felt like Dad was just bringing us to brag about how great his kids were."

"I just came because I liked the fancy outfits Dad would buy me to go because none of my normal stuff would fit the occasion. Oh and the food."

"Heh, it doesn't seem anything like that." Zoey laughed, "I just wish I didn't have to go."

"Then don't," Betty answered.

"What?"

"Just tell your mom you don't want to go," She elaborated, "When me and Ben grew tired enough of all the pageantry and were old enough to realize that some of the guests had families they didn't drag along we put our foot down and told Dad that we were done. He was upset that he had to go it alone at first but he realized that he couldn't force us."

"Yeah, your mom will understand," Ben added.

"You know what? You're right. I'm going to tell her that. She'll just have to make do without me by her side. Thanks, guys."

Zoe was beaming. She was back to her normal level of energy again. Sometimes she overthought things when the answer to the question was staring her right in the face. Ben and Betty helped her realize that sometimes she shouldn't feel obligated to solve the problems of others. She loved her mom but she had to worry about her happiness too. First thing when she gets home she'll tell her no, but right now there was the potential mission at hand.

"So, do you two even know why Shaw asked use here? Typically there's some sort of warning or update but she didn't tell us anything before and nothing the email clarified."

"There are emails?" Both the Burke kids shouted at once.

"Um, yeah, do you guys don't check them? At all?"

"Well I will now," Ben said.

"Honestly the fact that you don't explains a lot," all voice said from around the corner.

The voice turned out to be Ravi, the Blue Ranger. He was accompanied by Devon and Nate, the Red and Gold Rangers respectively. Trailing behind was the mechanical Beast Bot Steel, the Silver Ranger.

"Please do in the future," Nate said, "It's the best way to contact you guys."

"Okay, okay, I'll check my spam folder," Ben said with his hands up.

"Sorry we're late guys," Devon said, ever the cool one. "Though it doesn't seem we missed much. Is Commander Shaw still in her meeting?"

"Yep," Ben answered as he leaned back against the door. "I don't know what's taking so long."

Then, almost on cue, the door swung open, leaving Ben without any support and causing him to fall into the office with a thud. From his back, he had an upside-down meal of the general and the commander.

"Uh, hey Dad. I guess the meeting's over?"

"Uh, hi son. Yes, yes it is."

"Well happy to see you General, and feel free to come back whenever the mood suits you," Shaw said with a hand on his shoulder as Betty and Zoe helped pick up Ben, "but I have been keeping my cadets waiting and time is of the utmost importance."

"Yes, you're right Commander. I'm glad to see you're run a tight ship and sorry to hold you up. I'll check back in soon for another progress report but all seems well right now. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, Commander Burke,"

"Now, Rangers, please come inside without any more... disruption."


	2. Within The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Shaw explains why they were all called into her office. Zoey gets a new assignment.

"So, the backstory of what we're dealing with is that despite the near-limitless applications of Morph-X energy, ever since the first Evoxs attack the general public has been extremely hesitant at best about using it outside of the most controlled environments possible. If this trend continues it will be virtually impossible for the technology to advance past what we are currently capable of. As of right now nearly all of the applications of Morph-X have been military-based or extremely easy to turn into military applications."

"What about Zoey's idea for Morph-X bikes?" Nate defended.

"While a superb idea and a spectacular success, The general consensus seems to be that this is nothing more than a trickle-down of a method to get extremely fast, energy-efficient transportation for the Rangers. Great work Zoey but this doesn't fix our particular problem."

"So what is the solution then?" Zoey asked.

"Well, we realized this couldn't be fixed in-house. Even before the Evox attack Grid Battleforce has been dedicated to keeping both of the technology of Morph-X and the people of this city safe. Even if we were to divert resources to creating completely peaceful technologies that could not be weaponized, the vast majority of the scientific community would still not fully understand the properties or abilities of this new energy source. Nate, you're amazing, and a welcome member of the team, but it can't be you and you alone," Shaw said, "A short while ago we launched a project with some scientists outside of Grid Battleforce in which we gave them a sample of our technology to further their development in peaceful endeavors after a long screening process. Tonight, the first successful development will be unveiled."

"Wait, is this what the super-secretive press dinner that my mom was invited to is all about?" Zoey asked.

"Is that what you were worried about?" Betty asked as she poked her head out from her chair to look at Zoey.

"Um, yeah."

"Well this is great news, we have another in," Shaw said cryptically.

"What do you mean by that?" Ravi asked.

"Well, you see Ravi, because this entire project is supposed to be disconnected from Grid Battleforce, we're not actually allowed to the unveiling. Even if we were showing up with guns blazing defeats the purpose of trying to show the public that Morph-X is safe and doesn't come with the threat of an Evox attack. We need a covert operation with only a couple of members on the job. The reason why I asked you guys here rather than in the main foyer was to make sure this operation would be a secret. I was able to convince the lead scientist that having Nate be on call for the event to make sure the machine was working properly would be worth it but that doesn't ensure the protection of the guests from attack, only that nothing goes wrong on the device's end. To protect the people we need undercover operatives with them. I guess one will do."

"About that," Zoe chimed in as she raised her hand, being uncharacteristically shy, "we might be able to fit more."

"What do you mean?" Shaw asked.

"Well, you see, my invitation actually has a plus one on it."

"Well, this is perfect. So, which one of you is prepared for this mission?" Shaw asked as she seemed to relax for the first time in this conversation, "I don't care who but I guess by process of elimination you're stuck with either Ben or Betty Zoey.

"Wait a minute, what about the rest of us?" Asked Steel.

"Simple," Shaw asked she pointed to each one at a time, "They already know you're my son Ravi so if you show up there they know I'm involved, I need Devon on mission control so nothing goes wrong, we already covered what Nate's doing for this mission, and there's no way that Steel is going to be inconspicuous."

"I take offense to that!" Steel said.

"You're a two-ton shiny robot that everyone hears the footsteps of when you walk."

"That doesn't mean I can't do stealth!"

Shaw groaned and put her head in the palm of her hand.

"Woah, woah, woah," Ben said, "we are totally ill-prepared for this. We're not Rangers."

"Yeah, besides, it's not like we have anything to wear for this kind of thing. We'll stick out like sore thumbs," Betty added.

"Look, you two are high ranking members of Grid Battleforce. You may not be Rangers but I do trust you with a lot of responsibility. You're prepared for this," Shaw said, "and as far as costumes go, Ravi knows I have a plethora of outfits from all the events like these I had to go to. If you really don't have anything, I guess Betty's going. You look about my size from when I was your age."

"Wait, so we're really doing this?" Zoey asked, "Like there's no other way we're going to protect these people? Fake date to the press dinner so we can be undercover is our go-to plan?"

"I mean, I never called it a date," Shaw said. "Though in my experience, the wackiest-sounding plans tend to work out much better than you expect. And it's not like we have many more options. If you find a better idea feel free to break up with Betty right now."

Shaw snickered at her own joke. Something told Zoey that she found this plan much more humorous than she did functional.

"Now, meeting adjourned. I have eighty things to do before tonight and none of them are babysitting you guys. Ravi, after work I need you to take these two to that storage unit where I keep all my old belongings. You remember where it is right? I'm sure Zoey might have some outfits but even then it's always good to know your options."


	3. Getting Dolled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi takes Zoey and Betty into his mother's closet. That might not be the only closet the girls are in though....

"Mom had tons of outfits back in the day," Ravi said as they walked through the warehouse, Betty and Zoey trailing behind, "And I do mean tons. All kinds of stuff. Tuxes, gowns, everything. I'm pretty sure she never wore the same outfit twice. Which is great except she never parts with it. I'm pretty sure there's stuff in here twice as old as me. Guess it comes in handy whenever I need something to wear."

"Well, I have stuff at home Ravi, I don't need all this," Zoey said as they passed what seemed like an endless array of hangers, each with a new and different outfit. This was a side that Zoey never saw of the commander.

"Trust me, you don't own anything like this. It's like walking into a fashion history book in here. When I was younger I'd just come her with Mom to look through them all, no need for an event as a pretense."

"I just feel it intrusive, you know? There's no way something in here would fit me perfectly, you'd have to tailor it.”

“Oh definitely, but Mom loves it. It’s like a pet project for her. She doesn’t have time nowadays but she taught me everything I know. I’ll make sure nothing keeps you from the perfect ensemble.

“Well crud, that goes all our excuses,” Betty joked.

“Yeah, I guess we really are stuck on this mission,” Zoey added, trying to make conversation while Ravi was absorbed in nostalgia.

“I mean, it might not be so bad. Like I said before, the catering for these things is insane.”

“I guess that’s one way of looking at it. On the bright side, I can distract myself from the boringness of the event by concentrating on the mission.”

“Well lucky you. I’ll just be standing there screaming when the Tronics while you take them out like a hero.”

“Don’t be like that Betty. If Commander Shaw didn’t think you were capable you wouldn’t be on this mission. She trusts you. I trust you. You should trust yourself.”

Betty seemed to blush as she turned her head away from Zoey, taking a peculiar interest in Shaw’s collection of boas.

“Well, I doubt anything will happen. This technology is top secret, right? We don’t even know what it is. I don’t think Evox will. We’ll just end up being paranoid about everything out of place while the most boring party in the world continues.”

“Heh heh, you’re right. At least the guys get to hang out at the base to watch it. We’ll be witnessing it in person.”

“Do you think they’ll have popcorn? Make a night out of it?”

“Maybe. That sounds fun. At least the rest of the team will be having some.”

“I mean, we can make our own fun. If there’s nothing to do, what’s stopping us?”

“Ha, yeah.”

With that, the conversation died down. Betty’s proposal hung in the air like a thick fog. She probably meant nothing by it, just two friends hanging out at an event they got dragged to. But this was probably one of the few times that Zoey had been with Betty without her brother, and the dinner would be the first time they would just be one on one. No Ben, none of the Rangers, no Shaw. Just Zoey and Betty, one their own.

That thought sent a shiver through Zoey’s spine though. She liked Betty, she really did. She loved her energy, her intelligence, her spunk. She saw a lot of herself in Betty, only while Zoey took an optimistic and friendly outlook to her problem solving, Betty had a different approach. She was just as direct as Zoey, but a bit more... pushy. Aggressive so to speak. While that might frighten others—Zoey had seen the look that Ben gave Betty whenever she went on one her harebrained schemes—Zoey found it honest and relatable. Betty never set out to hurt people, she just knew what she wanted and spoke her mind. She has “no filter” as her mom would say. Zoey’s mom would love Betty. Sure she was impulsive but Zoey’s mom always pushed Zoey to be big and loud. “When you see a problem no one’s solving, tackle it, and don’t let anyone get in your way” she would always say.

Gosh, Zoey was more frightened about after the dinner now than during. How would she break the news to her mom that her “date” didn't work out? She had been pushing her to these events lately to find someone. Anyone. She just didn’t want Zoey to feel alone. The problem was that Zoey didn’t feel alone. She had friends, she had family, she had a job she was passionate about. All her social needs were met. Zoey’s mom just wanted what’s best for her. She couldn’t fault her for that. But Zoey felt that as long as she couldn’t tell her mother about her being a Power Ranger she would always assume that Zoey’s life had some sort of missing piece. A missing piece that could be filled by a boy. The truth was that even if Zoey had some sort of missing piece it wouldn’t be fixed by a relationship, and if it could Zoey wasn’t sure it would be a boy. She didn’t know what she wanted in that department. She was still young, figuring herself out. She didn’t know if anyone made her feel the way her mom made it sound. How would she know it was what it was supposed to be? The closest she felt that way was when she was around the gang at HQ. But that was just because she was contributing, right? Who knew? Not Zoey, that’s for sure.

The three of them continued to twist and turn through the warehouse with no end in sight. Ravi seemed to be looking for a specific section. Zoey and Betty just followed diligently. Suddenly he sped up, founding where whatever he was looking for was. Zoey and Betty had to pick up the pace to catch up, almost losing him and getting lost.

“Here it is, ballroom formalwear circa ages eighteen to nineteen,” Ravi said as he picked up the first dress he saw.

“How the heck did you figure out where that was?” Betty asked, sounding out of breath from running after Ravi.

“I just know this place well is all,” Ravi said.

“Understandable, but eighteen to nineteen? Your mom was in the military that long?” Zoey asked.

“We’re a military family. Before she was dragging me everywhere gramps was dragging her everywhere,” Ravi answered. “Now, Zoey, you might be a bit big for this stuff—Mom didn’t start building muscle until around age twenty so she was a bit thin back then. You help Betty pick out an outfit and I’ll try and find a couple things from a neighboring section.”

“Okay... I guess,” Zoey said, not being able to get it out before Ravi ran off.


	4. Two Girls Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey and Betty finally get some much needed alone time. What do they do with it?

"So, what do you think you want Betty?" Zoey asked.

"Hm, this is hard. There's too many options," Betty said, her hand on her chin in thought

"Yeah, I'm starting to think Commander Shaw has a hoarding problem," Zoey said as she picked up a particularly dated and gaudy outfit.

“I got that when we passed an entire rack dedicated to raincoats that must not have been worn in decades,” Betty joked.

Zoey laughed and she turned away as she did so. Betty wished she didn’t; she could soak in the laugh all day. Her smile was infectious. When Zoey laughed Betty laughed, it was as simple as that.

“What do you like, Zoey?” Betty asked as she brushed her hand through a rack of suit jackets.

“Hm,” Zoey pondered as she got closer to Betty and looked at her intensely. “I think you’re a winter. So, suit or dress?”

With that Zoey pulled back and went back over to the rack. When she turned around to do so Betty bite her lip, calming down. Her heart was beating faster and faster when Zoey came near. She was used to it by now. Zoey just had that effect on her.

“Um, suit,” Betty said. “Yeah, let’s go with a suit. My legs are my best feature.”

The short lab assistant laughed and lifted her leg into the air. In an attempt to demonstrate her point, she only gave more evidence to the contrary. She wiggled the limb and lost balance, falling to the floor. Zoey rushed to grab her hand to keep her falling but it was too late. Zoey was pulled down by Betty’s weight and the two went tumbling. Zoey fell on top of her and the two ended up face to face.

Zoey’s hair fell on either side of Betty’s face, as well as on top of her. Betty spit out some that fell in her mouth. The long golden locs framed their two faces, trapping them in a domain of strawberry-scented curls. 

“Heh, sorry about that,” Betty said.

“It’s fine, I’m not pressing into anything, right?” Zoey asked in that always caring tone.

“No, not at all,” Betty lied.

“Are you sure?” Zoey asked again.

“Positive” Betty winced.

“I’m gonna get up anyways,” Zoey said in a joking manner.

After she got back on her feet Zoey reached out a hand which ended up a bit too close to Betty’s face. Betty grabbed Zoey’s arm with two hands and Zoey pulled her up.

“Once again, I’m sorry about that,” Betty apologized.

“Really, don’t worry about it. That goof was a team effort. Heh.” 

“Guess I’m not as agile as you are, Yellow Ranger,”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Be like what? I’m complimenting you.”

“No, you’re putting yourself down.”

“I mean it’s accurate. You’re a Ranger, I’m not.”

“Stop. I’m a Ranger, sure, but I’m not special. I was cut from the cadet program just like most everyone else.” Zoey said, exasperated. “I became the Yellow Ranger because I was in the right place at the right time. I might have the skills but it was also luck. You could’ve been the Yellow Ranger by the same chance.”

“No I couldn’t,” Betty mumbled, turning away.

“What was that?”

“I said I couldn’t!” Betty shouted.

“Why not?”

“Zoe, look at me. I’m five-foot-negative one. I never made it through the cadet program. I passed the first test, passed the physical by the skin of my teeth, and made it to the first competition between the first pool of cadets. It was a race. I made it dead last.”

Betty turned away and rubbed her against her eyes. 

“Everyone said I only got in because I was the general’s daughter. I wanted nothing more than to knock those stuck up jerks off their high horses. To just go feral and prove them I was strong enough. But a bigger part of me... just wanted to run away.”

Betty sniffled then continued.

“That part won out. I ran home, never came back. Refused to answer why to my dad. Heck, even Ben tried all the way until they finally cut him. About a month before Grid Battleforce opened he begged me to take a job there with him. I did the whole thing for Ben.”

“That’s why you two were so determined to show Shaw your worth. Why you needed to prove yourself,” Zoey said.

“Yeah-- I--I guess so,” Betty said, her voice cracking, “The worst part? Those jerks at the race? They were right. I just got my dad to hire me after I failed on my own. And here I am, on a Grid Battleforce mission I don’t deserve while everyone else who made second place isn’t even close, just watching from afar. I’m just the stuck up spoiled little girl they all thought I wa--”

Zoey grabbed Betty by her checks and pulled her face towards her own, holding Betty in her open palms.

“Ssszz?” Betty said, puzzled.

“No. They’re not. They’re-- they’re full of it. They're SO wrong. Betty, you're wonderful. You work hard. You've earned this all. It doesn't matter that your family helped you here. That just means it's in your blood." Zoey said adamantly.

"Heh, you might right Zoey," Betty said, still sniffling but calmer.

"I am," Zoey said sternly, her face getting closer to Betty's.

"You are. Thank you, Zoey," Betty said, inching even closer, "You're a great friend."

"Well, so are you," Zoey said, her heart racing.

They were close enough they could feel each other's breath on their faces. The air was electric and warm. Both licked their lips as if they wanted to get something off of the tip of their tongue. Some word, some phrase. Some, feeling. No one spoke for half a second. Then it all happened so fast.

Lips were pressed against lips. That was the best way to describe it. Not a kiss, just pressure. It was clear neither was experienced or expecting it but somehow, somewhere deep, looking for it. It was forceful. That was the one constant. Both just stood there, taking it in. It probably lasted a fraction of an instant but it felt like an eternity.

"Uh, uuuhhhhh," Zoey broke the silence first, "I should find Ravi,"

She backed up quickly.

"Zoey, wait," Betty pleaded, reaching a hand out.

Zoey quickened her pace, tripping on her own two legs and falling on her rump. She twisted around and got up, running off into the warehouse. She didn't know where she was going and didn't care. She just needed to go. She didn't know why but something said run. She barreled full speed ahead, not even aware of her surroundings. She didn't stop of her own volition. She only came to stop when she ran headfirst into a returning Ravi. Both tumbled to the ground, Ravi's absurdly large collection of dresses coming with them and being sent everywhere.

"Ow," Ravi cried out, "Oh hey Zoey. I couldn't find any suits that would fit you, sorry, but I got more than enough dresses for you. Why don't you try some on? There should be someplace private around here to do so."

"It's fine," Zoey said as she rubbed her head, "I'll just take this one."

She grabbed the closest dress to her, a long red gown, without even looking at it. She then got up and bolted in another direction.

"But you don't even know if it fits. What if it needs to be tailored?" Ravi said, standing up.

"It's fine. See you on the mission tomorrow! Thanks for all your help!" Zoey said without even looking back, just trying to get away. She didn't know where the exit was but it didn't matter, she'd find out later. Running away was more important.


	5. All Alone Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath time. Zoey gets ready and is lost in thoughts about yesterday.

Tomorrow was Saturday. That meant Zoey didn’t need to see Betty or anyone else until the mission started. An entire day after what she had decided she would call “a gaff”. It rolled off the tongue much better than “mistake,” accident”, or “colossally destructive backfire”. Not that she really talked about. Constantly thinking about it to no end? Sure. But she didn’t utter a word of it to her mother, or even herself. Speaking the words out loud provided the event with power. Instead, she just drove herself insane with grief and stress ate so her mouth wouldn’t be open long enough to talk about it. Normal nervous pacing just didn’t cut it today. That was the state Zoey was in when her mom came home from work. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the front door open and was startled by the knock on her bedroom door.

“So, hey, I picked up the dress from the tailor’s on the way home,” Her mom said as she came in with said garment, a pep in her step.

“Oh, thanks,” Zoey said, taking it and not really looking at her mom.

“So, are you excited? I can’t wait to meet your date,” Muriel said, “Do they need a ride?”

“Oh, uh, no. We’re actually just meeting there. I have something with work to do so I might just bring the dress and go to the dinner from there so you don’t need to take me either.”

“Oh, okay,” Muriel said, looking down, “I guess we’ll meet at the venue then?”

Zoey knew her mom was looking forward to taking her there and chatting up Betty and all the other mom things, and on any other day Zoey would agree in a heartbeat because she loved doing that bonding stuff with her mom, but she had a mission briefing she couldn’t avoid if she wanted to. And she deeply wanted to give the circumstances. But it was her bullet to bite as a Ranger. Just one of the many times her personal needs took a backseat. She was used to it at this point. Sure it was taxing, but she loved being a Power Ranger and making a difference. No one was going to keep her from it. Not even her mom, and especially not the crazy-awesome girl that Zoey was quickly realizing was why her heartbeat was so irregular at work. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. But we’ll have a lot of time together at the actual event! And the way back.” Zoey said.

“You know what? You’re right. Plus we have right now. Put on your shows, we need to get you ready.”

“But didn’t you just come back from work? Don’t you want to rest a bit first?”

“Rest is for the weak. If I could stay up thirty-six hours straight for my journalism degree, I can take you to the mall to get your hair done. Now, get ready”

* * *

Zoey showed up to her mission briefing looking like a living contradiction. While she never shied away from femininity, Zoey’s style was more about practicality than being stylish. It wasn’t long ago when she was stuck with laundry duty and that wasn’t the kind of glamorous job that required being prepped and primed. So when she came to the Grid Battleforce HQ mobile base (really just a van with their logo on it with some tech inside and room to walk parked close enough to the venue that Zoey could go straight there but far enough that they didn’t attract attention) in her normal jacket and jeans but with more makeup on than basically any of them had seen her wear combined and hair that had way more volume than even she expected, it was a sight, to say the least.

After a couple of oohs and ahhs from everyone from Devon to Steel they attached some radio equipment to her, gave her instructions about what to do when she got there and then sent her on her way. Despite the fact that both she and Betty basically needed the same info and tools, (Betty even needing more because this was her first mission and she didn’t have a Morpher to defend herself so some weapons needed to be included with the equipment) Zoey didn’t see her once in the twenty minutes she was in the van. She figured that was intentional. In some ways, she was revealed to not need to explain anything to her just yet but she spent her entire day worrying about something that never came to pass. What was going on? Was Betty really avoiding her? Was it that bad?

Zoey then reminded herself that she kissed Betty while she was crying and then ran away without letting her get a word in. Yeah, it was that bad. She looked down at the dress she had to change into behind a curtain in the van. It was a bright yellow with a cross strap that went down to her ankles and ended in faux flowers. It spun and flowed whenever she moved. Definitely not her taste but hey, cowards can’t be choosers. She pulled open the curtain, did one last check that her camera was on properly and the wires of her mic didn’t show and went out the door.


	6. What's Betty Doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to switch it around. If Betty wasn't at the briefing where was she? Let's find out.

Betty wasn't proud of avoiding Zoey. For one, it definitely wasn't easy. While that girl worked on a schedule that you could set a clock to for some reason Betty just naturally synced up with her despite never really knowing what her own next move was. Betty's original plan was simple: in the morning she would drown her emotions out by watching Saturday morning cartoons with Ben and then kicking his butt repeatedly in video games, then she’d spend the afternoon researching the science behind exactly what they were expected to protect so she'd know if it'd blow up or not, then go to the mission van to get fitted out with her equipment and pick up her tux early so she wouldn't need to worry about anything going wrong on that front. 

That was the plan. She even looked forward to it. In fact, this was the first time she could use a real Grid Battleforce weapon. Not a stun gun or something else that would be ineffective against actual monsters. A real weapon. Wouldn’t that be awesome? Focus on the cool transforming weapons, not the chance of running into Zoey. On the high tech spy equipment, not her crush with beautiful golden hair and flawless skin. 

Shoot, she was doing the thing again.

Well, could you blame Betty? She was a young queer girl who was constantly interacting with a smart, fit, pretty Yellow Ranger who just oozed the confidence Betty wanted in her darkest moments. Well, usually Zoey did. Yesterday she seemed afraid of the press dinner, and then, of course, she was basically a frightened bunny rabbit when they kissed after work. What did that mean? Was Betty that bad? Was it something else?

This was racing through Betty's mind when she turned a blind corner and saw Zoey's trademark yellow jacket at the end of the street. She rushed back behind the corner she came from and tried to catch her breath.

“What is she doing here?” Betty asked herself, “...Walking to the same exact mission I am.”

Betty smacked her forehead as she chastised her.

“‘Oh just go early Betty.’ ‘I’ll be fine Betty.’ ‘You won’t into the very girl that is known by the entire city as being incredibly punctual and early to every meeting she’s even been asked to.’ That’s the last time I let myself come up with a plan.”

Betty poked her head around the corner like a horizontal meercat. Zoey was on her phone, waiting for the light to change so she could continue. She was walking perpendicular to the direction Betty was planning on turning onto.

“Okay, it’s fine. Just go some other way.” Betty said, trying to calm down, “But then we’ll just end up at the same place minutes apart.”

Betty smacked her forehead again.

“Okay, new plan. Go home, waste an hour. Come back when you think she’s gone.”

Betty looked back at Zoey one more time as the light changed and Zoey continued on her journey.

“Okay, maybe waste two.”

And with that, Betty turned on her heel to go back to playing video games with Ben until she was sure Zoey had left. She didn’t win once.


	7. The Date Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day's finally here! How do our two protagonists fare after all that's happened?

When Ravi asked why Betty had come two hours after she said she would her response was being “fashionably late.” It made as much sense as her explanation for why she was crying yesterday. Or why Zoey had run out. At this point, Ravi learned to just nod and move on. He presented her with her tuxedo after he taught her the basics of using a blaster. It fit better than her clothes at home. How Shaw learned to size her up with just a glance, or how Ravi learned to make such professional shortenings at his age would be a mystery for the ages.

Betty left the van with a corsage that felt like a million pounds. Nate said it was to hide the Morpher in an outfit where wristwatches would be odd but that didn’t explain why Betty had to give it to Zoey instead of them. Either way, now Betty had to meet up with Zoey outside. More time to talk, more time with her. That was exactly what she was avoiding.

She showed up fifteen minutes before the agreed-upon time. She expected that to be enough but somehow Zoey was still already there. That girl cared about nothing if not the time. When Betty opened the doors she had the eyeful of a lifetime.

Even though Zoey was one the smaller Power Rangers at the base she still towered over Betty. And that was before the heels. Sure, Betty’s new shoes gave her a bit of height but even with that, she wouldn’t reach Zoey’s eyes barefoot. Now she was chest-level.

The height wasn’t the only difference. Zoey’s dress was extravagant. Or at least Betty saw it as that. Its furls and flowers gave Zoey a radiance of importance. The fact that the straps connected in the back meant that Betty got an unobstructed view of Zoey’s shoulders and could tell that the days at the local gym were paying off. Betty felt like she could be snapped like a twig in those arms. Or held and would never be let go. Those arms ended in hands that seemed crafted to perfection. Betty’s eyes were drawn to them due to bright baby pink nail polish Zoey was wearing. The back of her hands betrayed Zoey’s hard work and dedication but the fingers were light and airy. They danced along Zoey’s arms and dress as she tapped them to the background music’s beat nervously. 

When Betty looked up after realizing the nervous tick her eyes met Zoey’s. And what wonderful eyes they were. Betty could get lost in them on an average day at the HQ but this day wasn’t average. They were framed by Zoey’s curled bangs circled by smokey eyeshadow. Betty knew for a fact Zoey wasn’t capable of that level of detail from their talks at work. But it didn’t matter. The effect sped up Betty’s heart all the same. Suddenly, the nice tuxedo with its salmon dress shirt and pitch-black oxfords wasn’t cutting it. Betty felt woefully underprepared. She didn’t even do anything special to her hair to prepare for this. It didn’t matter though. She was on autopilot now. By the time she realized she was moving she was halfway to Zoey and by the time she stopped the young Ranger had started to close the distance.

This was it. The first words. Betty opened and nothing came out.

“You, you look amazing,” Zoey said.

“Huh?” Betty said.

‘Great first line’ She thought. That wasn’t right though. Betty didn’t look amazing. Zoey did. She was like a golden teardrop. 

“I said ‘you look amazing,’” Zoey repeated.

“Well, thank you,” Betty said after a full second. “You look amazing too.”

“Thank you,” Zoey said. She raised her hand and gestured to the corsage. “May I?”

“Oh, sorry,” Betty said as she unboxed it and put it on Zoey’s wrist. Then she leaned in and whispered. “It’s really a Morpher.” 

“I know. Thank you,” Zoey leaned in and whispered back jokingly.

Betty then gestured to the larger event and the two walked in, arms interlocked. They were quickly ushered into a teen section with others in their age group. Though that was a bit broad as basically anyone who was old enough to be left alone and away from their parents but still young enough to be dragged to stuff like press dinners were here. Some smaller kids who stretched the definition of “teen” nearly ran Zoey over and when she backed up to avoid them ended up on top of Betty. Betty put her hands on Zoey’s shoulder as a reaction.

“Are you okay?” Betty asked.

“Um, yeah, I’m fine. You?” Zoey said.

“Yeah. It’s just, uh.”

“What?”

“Uh, you’re on my foot still.”

“Oh, sorry,” Zoey said as she got off of Betty and the two continued to their assigned table.

There’s was the only one with less than four chairs. It seemed like most teens were just grouped randomly as they didn’t come hitched. On top was a folded paper that said “Reeves (2)” on it. Zoey took the paper and pulled out Betty’s chair.

“After you,” Zoey said.

“Oh, well, thank you,” Betty said as she sat down. Zoey pushed in the chair before heading to her’s.

After the two sat a waitress came by with some waters and a drink menu. Basically everything on it neither of them could drink. After deciding the waitress took the menus and left the two alone.

“She was nice,” Zoey said.

“Yeah, I guess,” Betty said. “Um. Zoey, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure. Shoot.”

“Why are you acting so normal?”

It got quiet after that. The already loud top forty song playing in the background felt louder. Their heartbeats felt like maracas shaking in their chests. Betty swore she could hear Zoey gulp. The air was tense. It felt stale and hard to breathe. Time felt like it was slowing down. Zoey wanted to use her Ranger powers to jump out of there and never look back.

“It’s just,” Zoey started, half-mumbling and not wanting to take it any louder. “It’s just easier.”

Zoey looked down at her lap, refusing to look Betty in the eye. She fiddled with the silverware for a second.

“Easier than what?” Betty prodded. She knew what she was doing but after a day and change of this, she wanted answers.

“I don’t know? Easier than this.” Zoey said as she was gesturing from her to Betty and back with her hand. She looked up but still didn’t meet Betty’s eyes. “Easier than talking about it. Part of me wants to forget about what happened. But I am sorry.”

“What does the rest of you want?” Betty asked, not registering the last bit.

Zoey paused and went back to inspecting her shoes despite not even being able to see them. Surprisingly, nothing changed on that front. She still couldn’t see them.

“Zoey, I’m serious,” Betty pushed. “We’re supposed to be a team right now but I feel like I can’t even look at you. Tell me. What. Is. Going. On?”

“Betty, I just don’t know,” Zoey shouted as she threw her hands up. “Yesterday just happened. I liked it, okay. But I’ve never really done romance. I don’t know what I want, who I like, this is all new to me, and scary to say the least.”

Another pause. Betty was still upset but she had some understanding now. Her knuckles unclenched and she wasn’t as on guard. Zoey took a sip of her water and Betty mimicked her.

“It’s funny, you know,” Zoey continued, her tone turning to nervous laughter. “I’m claiming I don’t know who I like across the table from my very female date who I kissed yesterday. I guess something in me has learned.”

“You think you kissed me?” Betty interjected.

“What do you mean?” Zoey asked.

“I thought I kissed you,” Betty said, leaning in.

“I thought-”

They both broke into laughter together. It wasn’t that funny but they were both so tense and nervous and all that tension was released. With that over, they calmed down, their heartbeats slowed, and time finally caught up with them. The waitress came back with their drinks and they hashed it out.

“Really?” Zoey asked.

“Yeah, I thought I pushed you away by doing that!”

“I thought I was pressuring you while you were vulnerable”

“I can see how you thought that but, really, running off?”

“I panicked, alright—”

“I can see.”

“Anyways, the point is that I wasn’t thinking clearly. I was really flustered.”

“So are you thinking clearly now?” They both took a sip of their water. First Betty, then Zoey.

“I guess?”

“So... how do you feel about this? Honestly.”

There was another pause. It was a lighter one though. Not one where everyone involved felt dead in the water. It was a natural one. Betty waited for Zoey to find her words.

“I know this sounds like a cop-out, but I still—”

“—Don’t know.”

“Yeah.”

“I guess that’s to be expected.” Betty sighed as she said that, leaning back in her chair.

Zoey reached her hand across the table and cupped her fingers around the hand that Betty rested on the tablecloth.

"But I'm willing to ask for some help finding out."

"Does that mean," Betty said as she perked up, "this is a thing?"

"I guess it can be," Zoey said as she smiled. "Look, Betty, I like you. I liked you as a friend, and I think it can be something more. We make a good pair. But I'm still figuring this out and I'm just a bit concerned that I might pull you around."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. If we get there. You've known me for how long and you think that I'll just roll over and wait if it doesn't work out? You know that's not me Zoey."

"You're right. I should trust you."

Zoey removed her hand from Betty's and for a split second Betty thought that she would pull back but instead she interlocked their fingers and they ended up holding hands beside the table. Both girls straightened up their backs and pulled their chairs a bit closer. Then they just looked at their two interlocked hands and just smiled at it for a moment.

"I really am sorry," Zoey said for a moment.

"That's in the past. Just think about right now."

Both of them leaned over the table and puckered their lips. They closed their eyes and slowly moved closer to each other. They were about a couple inches from meeting when suddenly a crash happened. Both of them opened their eyes, let go of each other, and turned towards the noise. It came from the back.

Mechanical whirling filled the venue as robots clad in silver and purple stormed the place. They tore it apart looking for something. Both Grid Battleforce members jumped up from their seats.

"Tronics!" Both shouted at the same time. Almost as if on cue the robots turned their attention to their table and seemed to recognize the two despite their abnormal getup.

Zoey was the first to act. She ripped the flower off her corsage, revealing a flat circle with which to access her Ranger equipment. She tapped it a couple of times and teleported in her saber. Meanwhile, Betty did the same with a wristwatch she was wearing to pull out a blaster that she then constructed.

Zoe knocked back a duo of Tronics coming her way with her sword and while they were stunned Betty blew them up with her blaster. Betty then turned her attention to Tronics that were attacking some flame guests across the room and destroyed them.

"Nice shooting," Zoe said as she sliced up one and kicked another to the ground with her heel. "You're a natural."

"Thanks," Betty blushed before shooting a couple more down.

The two ended up back to back. Betty shot at the ones that were farther away and any that she couldn't get before they got too close Zoey punched, kicked or slashed to bits. They didn't seem to need to talk; they just knew each other's plan of action. Eventually the few remaining retreated and the two could slow down and breathe.

"So is this what your job is like every day?" Betty said.

"A bit." Zoey panted. Her dress was mangled and torn in a couple of places. "Usually It's actually a bit harder. Which is why I tend to not wear a dress."

"I can only imagine. How do you do it?"

"I mean, I have a team. I still do."

And with that Zoey grabbed Betty's hand again. They pulled in but the sound of laser fire broke the moment as the two crouched down under their now tipped over table for cover. A robot came running past the doorway muttering stuff in a gruff, electronic voice and holding some sort of device. Running after him was Nate in his Gold Ranger suit, his blaster out and firing at the robot. Running after him was another squad of Tronics.

"Guess I got to go. Duty calls." Zoey said as she got up and pulled Betty up with her by the hand. "You get the people still here safety and call in the rest of the team. I’ll go help Nate with that Robotron in the meantime.”

Zoey pulled up her Morpher and pulled out her key. She pulled back and was about to insert it in the device to morph when something grabbed her wrist. It was Betty.

“Wait,” Betty said. She then leaned in and kissed Zoey, just for a second. “Now go. We’ll finish this later.” Zoey smiled a mile wide. 

“Okay.” Zoey laughed before putting the key in and morphing into the Yellow Ranger. 

Zoey ran off as Betty watched her. She just surprised at everything that was going on. She snapped out of it when a stray Tronic attacked. She kicked it a couple of times before squatting and shooting it to pieces. She twirled her blaster and blew at the barrel as if there was smoke coming off it.

“Maybe Zoey was onto something when she said I could be a Ranger,” Betty said to herself before running to a civilian hiding under a table.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Not important. What is important is that you’re safe. The Power Rangers are here.” As she said that she reached out her hand and pulled him up. “Go out the right exit, to the bathroom, before making your way out to the main exit. I’ll cover you”

“Okay,” He said, already running off.

“I should call this in,” Betty said as she pulled back her sleeve to get to her communicator.

“Devon, Ravi, Steel, come in. We got Evox’s forces at the dinner. No sign of the avatars but a Robotron and Tronics galore. Nate and Zoey are already handling but they need backup. When are you coming in?”

“Uh, Betty,” Devon’s voice came in over the com. “We fitted you two with mics earlier, remember? Nate too. We heard everything. We’re already on our way. Should be there any minute now.”

“Oh, well, okay. Betty out.” Betty said before thinking for a sec. “Wait, when you say everything, do you mean—”

“Everything.”

“Oh.”

"Yeah. See you later."

With that Devon hung up. Betty was left to stand alone there since the other civilians followed the lead of the first one she helped. That talk with Zoey after this was going to have to be a bit longer in fact. But now, she had to get back to HQ she thought as she ran for the main exit, blaster held with both hands.


End file.
